


Perfect Partners

by Jetainia



Series: Oxenfurt Rookery [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blackberries, Blanket Permission, F/F, Fluff, Trans Character, Trans Jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jetainia
Summary: It's blackberry season.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Oxenfurt Rookery [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202666
Kudos: 1





	Perfect Partners

“Yennefer!” Jaskier cried as she barged into the apartment she had been given by Oxenfurt Academy when she’d accepted a position there. “Yennefer, Penguin says the blackberry bushes are ready for picking! We’re going to go pick some of them now, do you want to come?”

Yennefer, who had previously been curled up on the window seat reading peacefully, closed her book with a finger marking her place and looked up at Jaskier. Her short hair was wild from running from the marketplace back to the apartments and her face was red, her eyes sparkled with joy and love as she waited eagerly for Yennefer’s response and Yennefer had never loved her more.

“Blackberries, you say? Are we going to be able to eat any of these blackberries or is Pen going to steal them all for their creations?”

Jaskier paused and then shrugged. “No idea, but at least Pen will let us eat whatever they make even if we don’t get any blackberries straight away. Are you coming? Priscilla and Essi will probably come as well.”

‘Well, if Priscilla and Essi are coming, how could I say no?” Yennefer asked. She flicked the book open to check her place and then closed it again, this time without her finger caught in the pages. Standing up, she waved a hand over her dress to remove any wrinkles that had considered making themselves while she relaxed.

Jaskier beamed as Yennefer offered her arm to loop around. “Shall we?” Yennefer said, leading the way out of the apartment to head down to the market. They’d no doubt take a detour to both Priscilla and Essi’s places to pick up the other girls and then the whole convoy would descend on Penguin’s chocolate shop to pick up the last member of their party—and some snacks, berries were the perfect partner to chocolate, after all.


End file.
